I Promise You
by Snowbert98
Summary: The day Icarus finally does what he swore he'd never do and steps into a brothel, he meets a young girl whom he knows doesn't belong there. That day, he makes a promise to one day give her a better life. But will that promise blossom into something more? WARNING: mentions of rape and sexual assault.
1. Chapter 1

Icarus had just finished in a legate meeting and was walking home through town. He couldn't believe how much of an idiot Legate Titus was. The fool had actually been sucked in by Senator Adolphus's poisonous arguments for war. Legate Jessica was having none of it, of course. She'd almost punched him in the face. And while Icarus would have dearly loved to see that happen, he had reluctantly had to intervene. It was just lucky that Octavius hadn't been there or he'd probably have…

Icarus didn't particularly want to think about what his cousin would have done. It didn't matter anyway; the meeting had been broken up a little early by Icarus himself, sensing the signs that Jessica and Titus were about to get into a real fight.

He didn't understand them sometimes, but he knew perfectly well why they were acting like this. Jessica was angry that Titus was believing Adolphus's lies, and Titus was angry simply because Jessica was a woman legate. Ever since she had been promoted from tribune a few months ago, he had been sullen and every time she came into the room, he would act more arrogant than usual, which was saying something.

Something made him stop walking. Icarus looked round, but there was nobody in sight. The building he had stopped in front of was called The Red Unicorn. It was a notorious brothel. Icarus had sworn never to go inside a brothel; he hated them. He hated that women either wanted to or were forced to sell their bodies to men for pleasure.

But he had to admit, he was curious about the place. He knew many men who had been inside and bought physical pleasure, and they had all had nothing but good things to say about the place. He didn't understand how The Red Unicorn could be such a great place if it was a den of such…sin. Icarus was not a religious man, but even he thought all this careless fornication was a sin. He was not against fornication itself; he thought a couple should be able to sleep together if they wanted to whether they were married or not. It was just… _THIS._ This careless fornication where the two participants were not even in a relationship. In most cases, they were perfect strangers.

And yet, Icarus knew that some good could come out of this: a friend of his, former Legate (now retired) Caecilius had bought physical pleasure with the same girl every week for almost two years, and now they were married, with the girl having given up being a sex worker to marry him. So Icarus supposed SOME good could come from all of this, but it was so slim and so rare.

After a few minutes of hanging around outside the building, he eventually decided to go inside just for a look. He had a few coins on him; he could maybe get a drink and check the place out. Of course, he had absolutely no intention of buying anything other than a drink, especially not a woman.

So eventually, he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Immediately, he noticed how peaceful it was in there. He had been expecting a place where drunken idiots yelled obscenities at women and bar fights broke out daily. But there were only about a dozen men inside, and they were all sitting peacefully at tables. Icarus counted exactly three men who were sitting with scantily-clad women on their knees, but they were treating the women rather respectfully. None of them were touching the women in appropriate places, none of them were trying to drunkenly kiss them. They were just chatting to their friends with the women sitting on their knees. If Icarus didn't know what the women were, he would have assumed that the women were the men's wives.

He reached the bar and sat down on a stool. Immediately, a surly bartender came over to him, smoking a cigar. "Whadoyawant?" the man asked.

Icarus hesitated. "A beer, please."

The bartender nodded and poured the drink for him. As Icarus took a sip, he noticed that a scantily-clad woman had slid onto the stool next to him, regarding him with flirtatious eyes.

Icarus tried to glean as much information about her as possible without looking directly at her. She had smooth black hair that came down to her chest area. She seemed to be about twenty-two or twenty-three. She was playing with the side of her long black boot, trying to get Icarus to notice her.

Almost worried that he would scare her away like a wild animal, Icarus slowly turned to face her. He briefly looked her up and down, and then focused on her face. She looked young and was very pretty, with pretty hazel eyes. Eventually, she raised an eyebrow. "Like what you see?"

"What's your name?" Icarus asked, ignoring her question.

Her eyebrow stayed up. "Clemency."

"I'm Icarus."

"Uh huh."

Icarus had the sneaking suspicion that this woman never even asked the names of the men she tried to seduce. He supposed that all of this was the same; she'd flirt with a guy, he'd buy her services, and they'd sleep together. Simple as that. It was also likely that Clemency had never even been asked her own name.

"How old are you?" Icarus asked.

"What is this, twenty questions?" demanded Clemency. "I'm twenty-three. Now are you going to buy me or not?"

"How did you end up working here?" pressed Icarus. "Were you forced or-."

"If you're not going to buy me, then goodbye." Clemency, making sure to push her chest area in Icarus's direction, stood up from the stool and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Icarus reluctantly watched her walk away, resisting the urge to call her back. His chest was fluttering and he wanted to know more about this woman, but he knew she wouldn't like it if he just asked questions about her. He suspected that Clemency was being forced to do this, either for money or something else, but he couldn't prove it and when he had tried to ask, Clemency had shut him down. To his annoyance, Icarus realised he was attracted to Clemency. Not to her body, but to her face. Not in a sexual way but in a romantic way. Maybe he could-

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell of, "I told you my price, now either pay or find some other tart!"

Icarus turned on his stool and spotted Clemency in between two intimidating-looking men. She was glaring up at one of them, the one that was holding her wrist in an iron grip.

"See, I think that's too expensive," leered the man holding her. "How about you cut the price down for us, eh, sweetheart? Down to…say… _zero._ "

"No!" Clemency yelled, fear showing on her face. "I don't work for free and I certainly don't work without consent! You do not have my consent!"

The man smirked. "Aw, I don't? Man, what can I do about that?" He pretended to think for a moment. "How about we go somewhere quieter?"

He began to drag Clemency towards the stairs, leading up to the rooms where the sex workers did their job. Clemency struggled hard and screamed for help, as the second man walked right behind her, making sure she kept going.

To Icarus's disgust, nobody was standing up for her. Nobody was even glancing her way. Just as Icarus stood up to do something himself, he saw the second man reach round and grope Clemency's breast, causing Clemency to scream again and begin crying.

That was the final straw.

Drawing his sword, Icarus charged forward and, without hesitation, ran the second man through with it. The man staggered back in shock, blood pouring from his wound. "Do you know what the punishment for rape and attempted rape is?" snarled Icarus.

Before the man could reply, Icarus kicked his foot up between the man's legs, with all the force of a seasoned legate. The result was extremely close to having his privates actually crushed between two stones, which was the punishment for rape and attempted rape. Icarus knew that the man was not going to have any kids now. Even if he wasn't going to die.

Then Icarus spun round to face the man in front, whose eyes briefly widened in shock, before Icarus stabbed him straight through the heart, killing him instantly. The two men's bodies fell to the ground at the same time.

Icarus sheathed his bloodied sword and turned to Clemency, whose hands were covering her face. She was crying in fear, her body shaking. Icarus took off his cape and draped it over her shoulders, causing her to look up.

"You were forced into this trade, weren't you?" Icarus asked softly.

Clemency hesitated, before nodding slowly.

"You don't belong here." Icarus knelt down in front of her, looking directly into her eyes. "Look, I'll have to sort this out with General Octavius, but as soon as I'm able, I'll be back for you. I will pay the brothel to let you go, and then you'll be free. Okay?"

Clemency stared at him in shock. "W-Why would you do that for me?"

 _Because I love you._

"Because you don't deserve this. You've been forced to do this for too long."

"H-How do I know you won't just leave me here?"

Icarus gently took her hands. "I promise you," he said sincerely. "I will be back for you. If I do not come back, it is because I'm dead. No other reason will stop me from coming back. No matter how long it takes, I save you from this place."

Clemency pushed herself up and hugged Icarus tightly around his neck, almost crying again. "Th-Thank you, Icarus."

Men shouting sounded from outside. Icarus looked round, then reluctantly detached Clemency and placed her back on the floor. "I have to go," he whispered. "Good luck."

Clemency caught his hand as he stood up. "I…I love you."

Icarus's heart skipped a beat, but he just put on a brave smile and said, "I love you too, Clemency." He gave her hand a squeeze, then took a silver dagger out of his belt and placed it in her hand. "If anyone tries to do that to you again, kill them. I will personally make sure you aren't punished for it. Nobody deserves to be raped."

Clemency drew the dagger in to her chest and clutched it tightly. "Thank you. Good luck."

Icarus gave her one last smile, before heading out to meet the men who were about to come in.

"Icarus!" one of them gasped.

Icarus smiled at the man. "Hello, Septimus. I need you to take me to Octavius."

"But…why?"

"Because I killed those men in there," Icarus replied, pointing. "I will gladly explain everything to Octavius, but you must take me to him."

Septimus bit his lip. "Icarus…"

"Please, Sep."

Septimus slowly nodded and glanced at the Optio next to him. Optio Kaius drew himself up and said, "Alright, men. Rufus, Septimus, you two take Legate Icarus to the general. The rest of us will clean up inside."

The two legionaries he had named came up to him and stood awkwardly on either side of him as the rest of the group disappeared inside. With one last contented look back through the window at Clemency, Icarus allowed himself to be led away.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at Octavius's house, Icarus felt a tiny stab of panic in his heart. He hoped his cousin wouldn't be TOO hard on him; he DID have a promise to keep, after all. Prison, he could handle. But Clemency…

"We're here," Septimus said nervously. "Icarus...why did you kill those men?"

"I'll explain later," promised Icarus. "If there even IS a later for me," he added, chuckling nervously.

"That's not funny!" Septimus cried. "You could actually be executed for this!"

Icarus fell silent and gave his brother's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Giving him a brave smile, Icarus entered the room.

Octavius was standing in the middle, waiting for him. His face held a look of apprehension as Icarus approached. "Many reports have come to me of a disturbance in The Red Unicorn inn," he began. "Witnesses claim they saw a man stab two men to death."

"Yes, that was me," Icarus said.

Octavius stared at him. "What?! Why?!"

"They were about to rape a young woman working there," Icarus replied seriously. "I couldn't let it happen."

Octavius turned away, grimacing. "Icarus…!"

The legate raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Octavius, I don't care what my punishment is. I stand by what I did."

"Don't let the court hear you say that!" Octavius said in alarm.

Though secretly terrified of being taken to court, Icarus stood up straighter and lifted his head. "I stand by what I did," he repeated. "Clemency did not deserve to be raped. I'm not saying anyone does, but I couldn't stand by and allow those bastards to get away with scarring her like that."

Octavius gazed at Icarus. "You were defending a girl?"

Icarus nodded. "Clemency. She's a worker there. I didn't hear this part, but apparently she told the men her price but they wanted the...service for free. So they tried to drag her upstairs to force her into it, but I intervened and stabbed both of them. Oh, and I crushed one of the men's private parts."

"I guess there's a problem with this family and crushed privates," sighed Octavius.

"What?"

"Nothing. So you were acting in defence of the young lady?"

Icarus nodded again. "Yes. If they had left her alone, I wouldn't have done it. But hearing her screams...told me I had to do something."

Octavius sighed. "I don't want to take this matter to the senate because they will want you punished severely, and I can't have that. Therefore, I sentence you to a month house arrest. You will not be allowed to leave except for meetings and events I allow you to go to. And you will not be allowed any visitors except me, Julius, or Septimus."

Icarus breathed out in relief. "And after the month is up?"

"You will be free, but not be allowed to ever go back to The Red Unicorn."

"What?" Icarus stared at Octavius in horror. "But I have to go back!"

"You murdered two men on the premises!" Octavius snapped. "You won't be allowed back and that's final!"

"I have to go back!" Icarus repeated desperately. "I promised Clemency I would pay the brothel to let her go!"

"You...what?"

"I promised to give Clemency a better life. I promised I'd take her away from that awful place."

"Icarus…why would you do that?"

Icarus swallowed and bowed his head. "Because I love her."

Octavius stared at Icarus in shock. "You what?!"

"I love her, Octavius. I don't care that she's a prostitute, I don't care that we've only known each other a few hours. I believe in love at first sight, and I've just experienced it. I don't even care if Clemency feels it too, though I believe she does; all I wish is to see her safe and happy. After being forced into the sex trade, it's the least she deserves."

Octavius hesitated and turned away, thinking hard. "Ten minutes," he said eventually.

"Sorry?"

"After your house arrest period is up, you are allowed back in there for exactly ten minutes to make the transaction."

Icarus rushed forwards and hugged his cousin tightly, startling the general. "Thank you," he whispered. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Remember, after ten minutes, you will never be allowed back."

"Trust me, neither I nor Clemency will ever want to go back to that appalling place."

Octavius hesitated. "You really love her?"

Icarus nodded and stepped back so that Octavius could see his face. "I do. I love her. And if she accepts, I wish to invite her to live with me."

"Do you think she'll agree?"

"I really don't know. But the only thing that matters is making sure she is safe and able to live her own life. If she does not choose to live with me, I will give her a monthly payment of money so that she does not have to work. I think, after all she has been through, she deserves that."

"I...agree. And I will help out too."

Icarus blinked. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Icarus, you killed two men for this girl. I think the least I can do is help you out."

"Th-Thank you." Icarus cleared his eyes. "That means a lot to me."

"You should probably go home," Octavius said. "If Rufus and Septimus are still outside, have them take you home. If not, I trust you to go straight home."

Icarus nodded. "Thank you."

He left the room and found Septimus still standing outside. His little brother jumped when he came out and stared up at him nervously. "What's….the punishment?"

"House arrest for a month," replied Icarus.

Septimus's eyes widened. "R-Really?! Oh, thank the gods!"

Icarus grinned and ruffled his little brother's hair. "You won't have to lose me. But you need to take me straight home."

Septimus nodded. "Okay."

On the way, Icarus explained to his brother what had happened.

"That's...so romantic!" Septimus inhaled deeply. "You saved the girl!"

Icarus grinned. "I suppose I did. Anyway, after my house arrest period is up, you should really meet the girl I fell in love with."

"I'd love to meet Clemency!" Septimus beamed. "And I know-" He broke off suddenly, as the full impact of what Icarus had just said hit him. "Wait, you're in love with Clemency?!'

Icarus nodded, smirking at his brother's reaction.

"That...That's so beautiful!" Septimus sniffled. "And even more romantic! That's totally the best "how we met" story ever! Much better than mine and Antonia's."

"As I recall, you almost ran her down while on your horse, then proceeded to fall off your horse right in front of her."

Septimus glared at him. "I was happy to leave it at "much better than mine and Antonia's", you know."

Icarus laughed as Septimus hit his shoulder. "Hey, don't hit the criminal."

"Shut up. You're not a criminal; you're a hero."

Icarus's smile faded and he looked away. "I killed two people; I'm not a hero."

"You killed two people to save an innocent young woman," corrected Septimus. "That makes you a hero."

They had reached Icarus's house by now. Septimus opened the door and shoved Icarus inside. "Okay, hero, stay in there."

Icarus smirked. "I'm not going anywhere, Sep. See you later."

"Sure. see you later."

Icarus closed the door and turned round, breathing out in relief. His punishment could have been a WHOLE lot worse.

 _I'm coming for you, Clemency. I promise._


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed to take forever, but at last, the month was over. Clemency had been occupying Icarus's waking thoughts the whole time, and even sometimes his dreams. He had often thought about sneaking over to see her, but he knew he couldn't. Not just because there were legionaries outside, but also because if he was caught, he knew Octavius would punish him, probably with even more house arrest, and Clemency would be forced to suffer in that appalling place for even longer than she already had.

Icarus had actually lost track of time and believed that he still had three days to go, when Septimus knocked on his door and told him that Octavius said that his month was up.

After grabbing the money he had meticulously counted out during his month, Icarus opened the door so aggressively that Septimus went tumbling into a bush. Shouting a hurried apology back to his brother, Icarus picked up speed and ran all the way to The Red Unicorn, which looked exactly as he remembered it. Peering inside, he saw that it looked the same inside too. The blood had been cleaned from the floor, though Icarus spotted at least two light stains in the wood.

He turned his head, looking desperately for Clemency. He hoped with all his heart that she was alive and well. At first, he couldn't see her, and cold fear filled his heart. Then, to his intense relief, he spotted her just as she came out from behind the bar. He opened the door and hurried inside.

As he quickly approached her, Clemency caught sight of him and her entire face lit up. "Icarus!"

"Clemency!"

She ran at him and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. Icarus put his arms around her and held her tightly, gently kissing the top of her head. Her hair smelt nice; it smelt like lavender.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

He felt her nod. "Nobody tried anything."

"How many times have you…? You know, since I left."

Clemency swallowed. "Four."

Icarus felt his heart crack at the same time as Clemency's voice. "I promise you'll never have to do that again."

"Excuse me," snapped a male voice, causing Icarus and Clemency to step back from each other.

Icarus glanced at the man, who looked to be early-thirties, and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Balius," replied the man, crossing his arms. "I'm in charge of this establishment. I hear you killed two of my patrons."

"Two of your patrons who were about to RAPE this woman!" Icarus snapped back, making sure to throw the word "rape" right in Balius's face.

"She is one of my workers, therefore she must provide whatever the customer asks of her."

"He didn't ASK!" Icarus snarled. "He was going to TAKE! He was going to take Clemency's "services" for free AND without her consent!"

"That's Clemency's problem." Balius shrugged. "If she doesn't make her quota, she gets punished. It's happened before, hasn't it, Clemency?"

The young woman let out a quiet whimper and hid behind Icarus, who was growing more enraged by the second. "Leave her alone!" he yelled. "You have no right to treat her as if she's nothing more than a possession or just a way to get money!"

"She belongs to ME!" yelled Balius.

"Not anymore, she doesn't!" Icarus yelled back.

Balius stepped forward, his face growing redder by the second, but took two steps back when Icarus held up the large moneybag.

"I have spent the last month doing sums and counting money," Icarus snarled. "And I worked out exactly how much Clemency makes in an average year for her work. This-." He shook the bag slightly. "-is over six times that amount."

Balius's eyes widened.

"So I'm buying Clemency from you," Icarus continued. "You free her, you get the money. Simple as that."

"No!" Clemency clutched Icarus's arm. "I-I'm not worth so much!"

Icarus smiled at her and linked his hand with hers. "You are to me." He turned back to Balius. "So do we have a deal?"

Balius nodded quickly and snatched the moneybag from Icarus. "I release you," he said to Clemency. "You no longer have to work here."

He said more after that, but neither Icarus nor Clemency really heard. As soon as he said, "I release you," Clemency threw herself into Icarus's arms. The legate hugged her tightly back and swung her round in joy.

"My ten minutes are up," he whispered in her ear. "What say you and I get out of here, eh?"

"The magic words," giggled Clemency. "Lead on, my good sir."

Taking her hand, Icarus led her outside and onto the streets. Clemency took a deep breath and closed her eyes, lifting her chin. "Free air smells so nice." She looked over at Icarus, who was smiling at her. "I…I am not worth as much as you paid Balius."

Icarus shook his head firmly as he gave her hand a squeeze. "You are to me. I would have paid anything to get you out of there, Clemency."

Clemency sniffled. "Icarus… What now?"

"You have two options," replied Icarus. "I invite you to live with me, but if you do not wish to, then I can buy you a house and pay you a monthly sum of money to make sure that you never have to work again, especially not that kind of work."

"Icarus…" Clemency blinked. "You…want me to live with you?"

Icarus nodded slowly. "I…I love you, Clemency. But if you do not wish to live with me, then-."

Clemency lifted herself up and kissed him, surprising him. But he soon relaxed into it, and surprisingly, so did Clemency. She had expected to feel some negative emotions and bad memories coming back when she kissed Icarus, but all she felt was an overwhelming sense of love. That was when she knew that all she wanted was a future with Icarus; he was the only person who made her feel so much love that fifteen years' worth of horrifying and scarring memories just melted away when she was with him.

"I love you too," she whispered. "And I would love nothing more than to live with you."

On a whim, Icarus took his mother's wedding ring off his finger, knelt down, and held it up to her, causing her to inhale sharply and clap her hands over her mouth.

"C-Clemency." Icarus swallowed and prayed that his voice would not fail him. "We have not known each other very long. But I believe in love at first sight and I know now that I have finally experienced it. Something tells me you have too."

Clemency nodded wordlessly.

"S-So…I want to offer you everything I can give, including this ring, which was my mother's wedding ring. It is a symbol of love, and I give it to you. My parents got a divorce when I was fifteen, but my mother gave me this ring and said, "I hope your marriage lasts longer and is happier than mine." I truly believe ours will, if you say yes."

Clemency nodded frantically. "I-I say y-yes!" she gasped out.

Icarus slid the ring onto her left ring finger, then stood up and embraced her. Clemency was shaking with joy in his arms, her chest filling with love. This was the life she had always wanted.

"You should probably meet my family," Icarus said. "I have two brothers and a cousin who would love to meet you."

Clemency smiled. "I would love to meet them too."


	5. Chapter 5

The first place Icarus looked for his brothers was the library and, to his surprise, not only were both his brothers in there, but so was his cousin. The three of them were poring over a scroll on the table, looking very serious.

As Icarus entered, they all looked up at him.

"The bush and I got very well acquainted, thank you," Septimus said before either of the other two could speak.

Icarus smirked. "Aw, delicate little Seppy."

Septimus scowled and looked away. Julius snickered.

"Your house arrest is over now, correct?" Octavius asked. "Septimus said he delivered that message."

"I did," Septimus said indignantly. "And I got rewarded for it with a face full of bush."

Julius snickered again. "Delicate little Seppy."

Septimus hit him with a book.

"Behave," Octavius told them sternly. He looked back at Icarus. "So you went back to The Red Unicorn?"

"Seriously?" Julius said before Icarus could speak. "You went back to the place where you killed two men?"

Septimus hit him with the book again. "Shut up!" he snapped. "That was really scary!"

Julius glanced at his twin brother. "What was?"

"Seeing Icarus coming out of that place and just saying outright that he killed those men!" Septimus shuddered. "I thought…I thought he was going to be executed…"

"You know I would never have let that happen," Octavius assured him.

Septimus nodded slowly. He still looked scared, so Icarus moved over to him and took his little brother into a comforting hug. "I'm right here," he said softly. "I'm fine."

Septimus hugged him back, nodding slowly. "I-I know."

"So when are we going to meet this girl that you killed two men for?" Julius asked, earning him a third smack from his twin brother.

"That's actually what I wanted to find you for," Icarus said, stepping back. "I want you guys to meet her right now."

Octavius stood up. "I am up for that."

"This'll be great," grinned Julius. "Our big bro finally has a girlfriend."

Icarus had to hide a smirk. Little did his brother know.

"Hold on," he said, disappearing outside.

After a few seconds, he came back with Clemency, holding her hand. She had changed by now; she was now wearing a flowing white dress and white sandals. Her long hair had been cut so now it was only down to her shoulders, though it retained its thickness and smoothness. She stuck close to Icarus, nervous at meeting the General she had heard so many frightening stories about. Octavius gave a friendly smile and walked over to her. "Hello. I'm General Octavius, but you may just call me Octavius if you prefer."

"F-For now, is sir alright?" Clemency asked shyly.

Octavius nodded. "Whichever you're most comfortable with."

Clemency smiled. "Thank you, sir. I am Clemency."

"Wonderful to meet you, Clemency." Octavius held out his hand, and after a few seconds, Clemency shook it.

"Hi, I'm Julius," the tribune called from at the table. "This is my twin brother Septimus."

"I can introduce myself, Julius!" Septimus snapped in annoyance.

"You can call him Seppy," Julius told Clemency. "He loves it."

"I do NOT!" Septimus turned to Clemency. "I don't. Ignore him. Most of what he says is utter shit."

"YOU'RE utter shit," retorted Julius, causing Septimus to attack him yet again with the book.

"HEY!" Octavius yelled suddenly, making both brothers freeze. "You are making a terrible first impression!"

Clemency giggled and looked up at Icarus. "Your brothers are weird."

"You don't know the half of it," Icarus sighed. "It does get annoying, though."

"I think it's wonderful." Clemency beamed. "And I can't wait to be part of this family."

Octavius, who had overheard this, glanced over at them. "What?"

Icarus grinned and linked hands with Clemency, who lifted up her other hand, her left hand, to display the ring on her finger.

There was silence for a good two minutes. Icarus relished the looks of utter gobsmack on his brothers' faces. Octavius was the first to move; he came back over to them and briefly embraced Icarus. "Congratulations, you two. You deserve it."

Icarus smiled and looked over at Julius and Septimus, who were still frozen. He chuckled. "Come on, guys. You're both married. Why can't I be?"

"Because Julius said you'd never even get a girlfriend, let alone a woman willing to marry you," Septimus replied.

Now it was Julius's turn to hit Septimus. "Shut up. We really are happy for you, Icarus. Who's going to be your best man?" He smiled and winked.

"Neither of you two morons, that's for sure," snorted Icarus.

He delighted in the offended look of shock that came onto both of their faces, and in that one second, they truly looked identical.

"It wouldn't be fair," Icarus explained. "So I need you two knuckleheads to be my wedding planners."

Silence for a few seconds. Then Julius leapt up, shouted, "I wrote a book on wedding planning!" and bounded upstairs.

Septimus grinned as he also stood up. "So who IS going to be your best man?" he asked.

"My best friend, naturally," Icarus replied. "Amadeus."

Septimus blinked. "But you haven't seen him in months."

"I know. Doesn't make him any less of my best friend." Icarus turned to Octavius. "Do you know where he is stationed?"

"Actually, he isn't stationed," Octavius admitted. "He's been back for over two months."

Icarus's eyes widened. "He what?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Amadeus's century is the one we now refer to as the "lost century"," Octavius replied reluctantly. "Only three of the men from his century made it back. He is one of them."

Icarus's heart skipped a beat. "How did he get back?!"

"The two surviving legionaries brought him back," answered Octavius. "He was severely injured so we sent him to the West for treatment. He's been there for two months."

"I…I have to see him." Icarus turned to Clemency. "I'm so sorry, but I have to see him. He's been my best friend since I was five."

"I will come with you," Clemency said determinedly. "We will find him together."

"Clem…are you sure?"

Clemency nodded firmly. "Absolutely."

Icarus smiled weakly. "Thank you so much."

He hugged her briefly, then turned to Octavius, who said, "Tell Chase I sent you."

"I will. Thanks."

Taking Clemency's hand, Icarus raced out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Without stopping, Icarus and Clemency raced towards the tunnel to the West. The legate didn't know whether to feel relieved that Amadeus was safe, worried for his best friend's condition, or angry that Octavius hadn't told him about it. He decided not to be the latter; Octavius hadn't wanted to worry him, and he could respect that. Besides, for half of the time Amadeus had been back, Icarus had been under house arrest, so even if Octavius had told him sooner, he wouldn't have been able to visit Amadeus for a whole month.

Clemency hesitated at the end of the tunnel, causing Icarus to skid to a halt. "Clem?"

"The West…" Clemency swallowed. "Is it safe?"

"As safe as Rome," promised Icarus. "But even if it wasn't, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You know that, right?"

Clemency slowly nodded. "I-I do."

The road to the infirmary was almost deserted, which wasn't entirely unusual. As they entered the infirmary, the first person they ran into was Legate Jessica, who was Amadeus's cousin. She gave them a weak smile. "Hello, Icarus."

"How is he?" asked Icarus urgently.

"He came here with many injuries." Jessica sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Most of them have healed but Chase says his liver was ruptured and his pelvis cracked. He's probably going to be here for a long while yet."

Icarus's shoulders slumped. "But he's alive?"

"He's alive." Jessica's eyes flicked to Clemency. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is my fiancée," Icarus replied. "Clemency."

Jessica froze, her eyes widening in an expression halfway between fear and hope.

"Legate…?" Icarus put his hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it off.

"Clemency…" Jessica swallowed. "C-Can I see your right knee?"

Clemency hesitated, but something clearly told her that she should do as the legate said; she slowly lifted up her dress until her right knee was visible. To Icarus's surprise, there was a small black mark on the side of her knee, in the shape of a small blob.

Jessica gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. Her eyes began glistening as she lifted her own tunic and displayed her own right knee, which had a similar blob in the same place.

"What…?" Clemency bit her lip. "Who…are you?"

"Clemency…oh my gods…" Jessica inhaled shakily. "Y-You…are my sister."

Clemency and Icarus both stared at her in shock. "What?!" they both gasped at the same time.

"W-When I was sixteen years old, my seven-year-old sister was kidnapped," Jessica explained shakily.

Clemency's eyes widened. "I-I was seven when I was sold into the sex trade."

"WHAT?!" screeched Jessica. "You were WHAT?!"

Icarus explained everything that had happened, Jessica slowly getting more and more enraged. Just as she looked like she was about to explode, Clemency placed her hands on Jessica's shoulders and smiled softly. "Sister, I am home."

That set Jessica off crying and she pulled Clemency into a very tight hug. Soon, Clemency was crying too. Icarus felt his own eyes sting with tears. Clemency had a family. She had a sister. She wasn't alone anymore, even without him.

"I'll leave you two to catch up," he said softly, slipping into the infirmary.

Chase was just coming towards the door when Icarus came in. "Oh, hello. You're Julius's older brother, right? Icarus?"

The legate nodded. "I'm here to see Amadeus. He's my best friend."

Chase turned and pointed down the infirmary. "The bed down there on the right."

"Thanks."

Icarus hurried down the room until he reached the bed with his best friend in it. He had to suppress a gasp as he saw the state the centurion was in; there were small wounds all over his face, his left arm was bound up with a bloody bandage, and there was a fresh-looking scar diagonally across his eye.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Icarus sat down on the chair next to the bed and gently placed his hand on his best friend's. This contact made Amadeus stir a little. The centurion's eyes slowly opened, and his head turned, registering Icarus. His face broke out into a pale smile. "Icarus."

"Amadeus…" choked Icarus. "How…? How are you feeling?"

"Considering how I was a month ago, I'm great." Amadeus smirked. "Told you I'd die falling off the exhibit."

"You fell off the exhibit?!"

"Not this one." Amadeus coughed quickly. "I can't remember exactly what happened to my century, but I remember I was in the Hall of African Mammals, on a top tree branch. Then…the branch snapped and I fell."

Icarus gasped.

"I almost died, especially when that branch fell on top of me."

"Oh my gods!" Icarus hadn't thought that the situation could have gotten any worse. "How did you survive?!"

"Two of my legionaries found me and managed to bring me home," replied Amadeus. "I found out later that…myself and those two legionaries were the only men from my century that were found. P-Pollux, Decimus, a-and…me."

Icarus resisted the urge to give his best friend a big hug. "I'm so sorry."

"P-Pollux's twin b-brother is still missing." Amadeus sniffled. "I can't believe I f-failed like that."

"Hey, you didn't fail. Can you remember what happened to your century?"

Amadeus shook his head slowly. "The general has already asked me, but I cannot remember. Neither can Pollux or Decimus." He blinked a few times and shook his head slightly. "How've you been?"

"I…" Icarus hesitated. "Busy."

He explained the situation with Clemency.

"Well, congratulations." Amadeus smiled. "I'm glad you've found love."

Then Clemency appeared by the bed, placing her hand on Icarus's shoulder. "Hey," she said softly.

"Have you and your sister caught up?" Icarus asked.

Clemency shook her head. "I'm going to her house for lunch tomorrow so we can talk more then." She smiled at Amadeus. "Hello. I'm Clemency."

"So you're the fiancée." Amadeus smiled back. "I'm Amadeus. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Amadeus glanced at Icarus. "So. You two planning to have any kids?"

Clemency blanched. Icarus shook his head quickly. "Remember what I told you?"

Amadeus's face changed and he looked horrified. "Oh gods…I'm so sorry! I didn't think…"

Clemency shook her own head. "N-No, it's…it's okay. I just don't think I'll be strong enough to…even attempt to conceive." She bit her lip. "I've…always wanted to be a mother, though."

"You know, if you don't want to conceive natur-." Amadeus broke off with a cough. "-conceive naturally, there's other options."

"There are?"

"I think I know what you mean," Icarus said softly.

"Adoption," confirmed Amadeus. "There are many children at the orphanage in Rome who need loving parents."

"W-We're allowed to do that?" Clemency gasped.

Amadeus nodded. "You can choose any age and any gender you want."

Clemency turned to stare at Icarus. "Can we do that?!"

"Of course." Icarus beamed. "After we are married, we can adopt a child."

Clemency lay her head on his shoulder and clutched his arm. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Amadeus smiled. "I love seeing you so happy, Icarus."

Icarus smiled back at his best friend. "I think you should get some rest now, Amadeus. We will be back to visit you soon."

"Thank you, Icarus."

As Amadeus settled down to sleep, Icarus led Clemency outside. "Let's go back to our new home, shall we?" he asked.

Clemency smiled. "Yes. Let's."


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Years Later**

"I still can't believe you're not mad at me," Clemency sighed, lying back on their bed.

Icarus, who was just putting his armour on, looked over at her. "Clem, you know I would never be mad at you. Especially not for this."

"Thanks." Clemency sighed deeply. "It's just…I've had enough sex to last a lifetime, you know?"

"Trust me, Clem, I know. You really don't have to explain yourself. That's why we're going for this, isn't it?"

Clemency slowly nodded. "Adoption…I can't believe we're actually going to get a child."

Icarus smiled. "You're going to be the best mother ever."

"Thanks." Clemency blushed slightly. "We decided between ages four and eight, right?"

Icarus nodded. "That's right. Easier to handle but still in the growth phase."

Clemency smiled and lay back on the bed. "You know…I'm surprised I'm not a mother already."

"Please don't say that," pleaded Icarus. "Please don't think about it. Don't torture yourself like that."

"I…did get pregnant once," Clemency whispered. "When I was sixteen. But…I had a miscarriage."

Icarus strode over to the bed and sat down next to her, taking his wife into his arms. "Clem, please don't think about it. You will never have to have sex ever again if you don't want to. Not with me, and certainly not with anyone else."

Clemency smiled and relaxed into her husband's arms. She had never felt safer in her entire life. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you want to."

Clemency hesitated. "Let's go now. The anticipation is eating me up from the inside."

Icarus grinned and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Clem. You know I can't say that enough."

Clemency gave a small smile and snuggled up to Icarus. "I can't hear that enough. And I love you too."

…

"Welcome, Legate Icarus," smiled Priestess Eunice, who happened to be helping out at the orphanage that day. "Do you have any preference as to the age and gender of your adopted child?"

"We were thinking between the ages of four and eight," replied Icarus. "As for the gender…" He glanced at his wife.

"Preferably a girl," Clemency replied. "If that's okay."

"That's absolutely fine," replied Eunice. "This way; the children are currently outside in the garden."

Eunice led Icarus and Clemency through the lonely building and out into the garden. About three dozen children were out there, running around on the grass, playing in the shallow pond, or just lying or sitting and chatting.

"An 'A' name," Icarus said suddenly.

Eunice and Clemency both turned to look at him. "Sorry?" Eunice said.

"I know this may seem very picky, but…I'd love for the child to have a name beginning with 'A'." Icarus glanced at Clemency. "After Amadeus. If…that's okay with you, of course."

Clemency smiled. "That's very sweet, Icarus. I would love that."

"You know, I think I may have the perfect child for you," Eunice said slowly, a look of concentration on her face. "Her name is Ariadne and she's six years old. She's illegitimate so she was abandoned as a baby but a kind legionary brought her here. She's a little shy but I think she'll like you. Do you have many books?"

Icarus grinned. "My brother's the librarian and he gives me a copy of every single book he puts in his library."

Eunice's eyebrows rose. "Well then, I'm definitely sure she'll like you. She loves reading a lot, especially fiction stories."

"My cousin is a fiction writer," Icarus added.

"Then that's perfect." Eunice smiled. "Would you like to meet her?"

Icarus glanced at Clemency, who nodded eagerly. "Yes, please!"

"Wait for a minute, then, while I fetch her."

As Eunice began walking away, Clemency let out an excited squeal. "I can't believe this is happening!"

Icarus grinned and kissed her briefly. "We'll need to decide on the godparents."

"Oh, of course." Clemency thought for a moment. "Jessica."

"And Amadeus," Icarus added. "Does that sound okay to you?"

Clemency nodded happily.

Just then, Eunice returned with a small girl in tow. The six-year-old had short black hair in a similar style to Clemency's, and she was holding a small stuffed horse toy. She started sucking nervously on its ear as Eunice gently ushered her over to the two adults.

Clemency knelt down in front of the little girl, smiling kindly. "Hello. I'm Clemency. What's your name?"

"Aradne," replied the girl shyly.

"ArIadne," corrected Eunice. "Remember there's the 'I' in it."

Ariadne nodded slowly. "ArIadne." She looked up at Icarus. "Who are you?"

"My name is Icarus." The legate also knelt down in front of Ariadne. "I heard you like reading."

Ariadne's face lit up. "I do! I love reading!"

"Do you have a favourite story?" asked Clemency.

"She enjoys reading fairytales," Eunice replied for her. "Don't you, Ari?"

Ariadne nodded shyly.

"We have lots of books at our house," Icarus told her gently. "We have a whole library of books. A lot of them are fiction."

Ariadne beamed excitedly. "Stories!"

Clemency giggled. "Yes, stories."

The child hesitated, before reaching out and putting her arms around Clemency's waist. "Please adopt me," she whispered. "I want a home."

Icarus and Clemency glanced at each other, knowing they were on the same wavelength. "We will take her," Icarus told Eunice, who nodded and smiled.

"We're taking you," Clemency told Ariadne happily. "You can come home with us!"

Ariadne squealed excitedly and jumped up and down.

"Just come with me to get the paperwork sorted," Eunice said, beckoning Icarus.

Clemency picked up Ariadne and held the child against her hip as she and her husband began walking after Eunice. All three of them were so excited that they could barely breathe.

…

Just fifteen minutes later, Ariadne was walking between Icarus and Clemency, who both held each of Ariadne's hands. The little girl was beaming and swinging her legs as she walked.

"Can I call you Mama and Papa?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, sweetie," Clemency replied, smiling down at her new daughter. "You're our daughter now."

Icarus looked over at Clemency, meeting her eyes. They both smiled at each other and mouthed _I love you_ at the same time.

Neither of them would have guessed that, two years ago, the promise that a legate had made to a brothel worker would have bloomed into something so beautiful.

But it had.


End file.
